


shadowplay

by IrisParry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, hux vs emotional intimacy, role play (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisParry/pseuds/IrisParry
Summary: "Why are you still here?” Hux asked, as if it wasn't obvious. He tensed in Ren’s grip, just enough to make him push back, and his weight felt good. “Don't you have mystical things to do?” He punctuated the mystical with a squeeze of his thighs around Ren’s. “Somewhere else?""I'll be away at least a month,” Ren said. “Maybe I'll miss you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@thirstyhux](http://twitter.com/thirstyhux) for a read-through.

“Get off me, you're disgusting!”

“Most of it’s yours.”

“And I was pleased to be rid of it, if you recall!”

"Really, because I remember a time when you were pleased I gave it back -”

Hux smacked the heel of his hand into Ren’s shoulder, which did not move an inch. Ren carried on working Hux’s legs apart, settling between them and rocking their hips together. He was getting hard again, despite earlier exertions that had left him a trembling, red-faced mess, gasping for air while Hux knelt over him and brought himself off all over his heaving chest.

Hux smacked him again, mainly on principle, and Ren caught his wrist, pressing it down into the mattress. He made some obscene undulation that rubbed his filthy body against Hux’s, sticky with sweat and come and lube. Of course he hadn't cleaned up afterwards . When Hux came out of the ‘fresher, scrubbed pink, he'd found Ren sprawled there in his bed just like he’d left him.

Ren stayed sometimes, and Hux didn't mind it. The man made a decent cup of caf and an excellent morning fuck, and wearing him out to the point where he couldn't make it back to his own quarters was the sign of a job well done, after all. Ren was due off ship shortly though, him and three of the Knights on a special magical quest for Snoke that Hux couldn’t possibly understand the galaxy-shattering importance of. He'd been surprised when Ren turned up at his door, when he probably should have been busy with preparations. Typical.

"Why are you still here?” Hux asked, as if it wasn't obvious. He tensed in Ren’s grip, just enough to make him push back, and his weight felt good. “Don't you have mystical things to do?” He punctuated the _mystical_ with a squeeze of his thighs around Ren’s. “Somewhere else?”

Ren smiled his lopsided smile and grabbed Hux’s other arm, pinning him properly. Hux was becoming more convinced he could stand to go another round. He could shower again afterwards.

"I'll be away at least a month,” Ren said. “Maybe I'll miss you.”

Hux barked a laugh, and it shook his body against Ren’s. “I'm sure one of your minions can oblige you.” Hux wasn't sure the Knights were all human. He wasn't sure that was a problem to Ren, and had given the matter a good deal of private thought.

"Oh no, that just won't do anymore,” Ren said in a grave tone, though his mouth still twitched at the corners. “I've fallen desperately in love with you.”

"What? Fuck off,” Hux blurted, before he could catch himself, and Ren pounced.

"I can't bear to be apart from you,” Ren hissed, quick and mock-emotional, tightening his grip on Hux’s wrists. Hux cursed himself for letting slip his instinctive horror, squirmed away from Ren’s wide eyes. Ren followed him, pressing his cheek to Hux’s so he could croon into his ear. “You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”

"What about when I’m fucking furious? Get _off_!” Hux was appalled to hear his own voice tail off into a gasp. Ren was definitely hard again, grinding down against Hux in a manner entirely at odds with the ridiculous soft pecks of kisses he dotted all over his face and neck. The idea of Ren as a doe-eyed romantic sent a thrill of disgust through Hux. It was not what they were, it was not _who_ they were, one nasty little weakness they didn’t play with together. He’d had Ren debase himself so many ways ... but never this one.

Hux went limp in Ren's grip and Ren felt it, lifted his head with a barely concealed smirk. Hux licked his lips carefully, blinked up at him. He couldn’t quite bring himself to spout the same claptrap, but his capitulation seemed enough for the moment. Ren slid a hand down to cradle Hux’s face and kissed him dramatically, tossing his head and lashing his tongue, playing at passion like in a holofilm. Hux let him, taken with the idea of Ren so overcome he lost any finesse. Of getting into Ren’s head, making him feel lost like that even when he wasn’t desperate to come.

"You’ll think about me, then, won’t you?” Hux tried. “While you’re away?”

"Every second,” Ren said, voice muffled against Hux’s throat. When he’s in battle, Hux thought, grunting approval at the wet drag of Ren’s lips, even then? The master of the Knights of Ren, a dark terror, smiting all who dare stand against him - and dying inside for want of Hux’s touch. A soft underbelly no armour could protect.

"And you’ll think about me,” Ren was saying, “Awake every night, wishing your little hand felt as good as mine.” Hux shuddered in a terrible mingling of revulsion and arousal. That was what it would make of them, this kind of hopeless sentiment - feeble creatures who depended on one another for their pleasure, dragging each other further down with every coupling. Pathetic.

Ren's infuriating mouth was no further than his nipples, working at one and then the other and back again, lips and teeth. He did it sometimes when they fucked, when Hux was in his lap and Ren’s mouth was at about the perfect height: now, on its own, it felt unaccountably captivating, rough and soft at the same time.

"I’ll break into your quarters,” Hux said, not needing to make much effort to sound dreamy and out of breath. “I’ll do it in your meditation room.” Ren bit him sharply on his left nipple and it jolted through Hux like a shock, made him arch and curse.

"You say the sweetest things,” Ren said through gritted teeth, crawling to loom over Hux again.

Hux grinned up at him, as innocently as he could manage while he rubbed himself against Ren’s belly. Ren didn’t like Hux being in that room at all, let alone unsupervised and doing something so unclean. Ren would find it awfully touching, though, if Hux really had him in thrall like this. Erotic, even.

"I'd comm you,” Hux said, filing it away as a decent idea even without the playacting, “Let you watch.” He slid his hand between them to stroke his own cock, as if to demonstrate, the back of his hand bumping up against Ren. Ren’s eyes were murderous, as if this nonsense hadn’t been all his doing. Hux went in for the kill. “Wouldn’t you like that, _darling_?”

“I wouldn’t be able to stand it,” Ren growled, yanking Hux’s hand up and pressing his weight down against him. “I _can't_ stand it, I have to have you.” Then his eyes widened and his scowl smoothed, as if he'd just had the most wonderful idea. Hux braced himself, steadying his breath, but Ren took his time with his next move, seeming to sense Hux’s apprehension. He kissed Hux again, soft pursed lips all over his face - his temples and cheeks and even his eyelids when they squeezed shut. He rocked his hips and waited until Hux was grinding against him with undignified grunts of frustration, and then spoke the words so close he kissed them onto Hux’s mouth, so close he could swallow down his shocked little gasp. “Let me make love to you, Hux."

Hux crushed their mouths together. Ren was shuddering with laughter, the sound escaping in muffled bursts, and Hux's cheeks burned. It was awful, the reverence in Ren’s voice, so embarrassing his body thrummed with adrenaline, ready to flee or fight. He'd made it sound so _important_. The arrogance of it, the vanity. “You’d better,” he told Ren, biting at his lips, “You’d better, I want to feel it while you’re gone.”

As soon as he said it he wanted to claw it back, but he could not have said why. He'd said worse to Ren a moment ago, and it hadn't made his stomach lurch the same way. Ren seemed oblivious, taking Hux’s sudden stillness for the part he played. He was shuffling down the bed, looked up at Hux with hooded eyes and reached out a hand with a flashy gesture. Hux had laughed til tears streamed down his face the first time Ren used the Force to summon lubricant, but now it was supposed to be wondrous, wasn't it? He was supposed to adore it, and Ren was supposed to believe Hux's arse deserved the doting attentions of his tremendous cosmic power. Kriffing hell.

Hux clapped his hand over his eyes. Ren had settled between his thighs, though he wasn't entirely moon-eyed and devoted because Hux could feel him rut against the mattress. Hux usually dealt with lube himself, quickly and efficiently, but this kind of … lover, would want to be careful, to be sure he was ready. This Ren would treat him like a fragile, precious thing, and this Hux would allow it.

It was good to have Ren put in some more work, he supposed, letting out a deep sigh as Ren slid his fingers in, slow and wet. Hux didn’t need a lot of work, relaxed from his orgasm not so long ago, the hot shower and then their preposterous rolling around, but Ren took his time, leaning his head against Hux’s thigh so his breath warmed his skin while his fingers curled and pressed. It should have been frustrating. Ren should have been fucking him by now and Hux should have been demanding it, but his muscles felt lax and his skin deliciously hot and, stars, Ren knew just where to touch, to stroke gentle and easy inside him. He must have been paying attention. Watching. Ren reached up for Hux’s dick and instead of gripping he just rested his hand there, huge and warm and heavy, and Hux couldn’t keep the groan in.

"You like that, baby?” Ren murmured, and Hux yanked on his hair in a way that would have to pass for breathless enthusiasm rather than impatience in this scenario. “Gonna make it so good for you.”

Hux pulled him in for another holofilm kiss to shut him up, making it sloppy and full of clumsy teeth. Ren was often a braggart in the bedroom, but Hux couldn’t help read the boast in character - as a promise, earnest devotion to Hux’s pleasure above his own. He lifted his knees and wrapped his legs around Ren, urging him on with heels digging into his arse.

Ren fucked him maddeningly slowly, letting Hux feel every monstrous inch of him: making Hux ache for the long moments at the bottom of his thrusts, when Ren would be crushed against him everywhere, so deep inside; making him shake with delirious pleasure when it happened. It was incredible. It was terrible. He could feel how Ren wanted to let go and ride him hard, but he wouldn’t, his muscles tense and shivering with the effort of holding back.

"You feel so good,” Ren told him, his eyes crawling up from where their bodies were joined to stare intensely into Hux’s, turning him back with a big hand when Hux couldn’t help but squirm away. He pushed up Hux’s leg with his other hand, drove deeper into him, and the strain was showing in his voice when he said, “I could just stay inside you all night long.”

"Then stay,” Hux breathed, in a sudden burst of inspiration. “Don’t go.” Ren choked with laughter, dropping his head, breaking his gaze but not his rhythm. The bastard. “Don’t leave me, stay with me.”

It was ridiculous, hideous, the very idea that Ren would stay, that they would put their precious _feelings_ above orders. Hux slid his hand over Ren’s sweaty back, nails down, how Ren liked it but slow, slow, slow, into his hair to bring him close so he could whisper in Ren’s ear, so he had to hear it. _Don’t go, stay with me, stay inside me, never let me go._ The most outrageous, depraved things Hux could think of, mad little secrets just for Ren. Things that would never be real, so they could do what they wanted with them in bed. Like a slap or a lash, they would stop this before it hurt too much. It would all fade like a bruise.

Ren told him _yes_ , and it didn’t matter, none of this with Ren did. It didn’t change anything. “We’ll go together,” Hux murmured, putting his tongue out to Ren’s ear. “We’ll run away.” Ren’s movements grew faster, jerkier, and they were slamming together with a terrible frustration, a wanting that yawned inside Hux the more Ren touched him.

"We can't,” Ren said, soft, frightened words Hux felt more than heard. “We can't.”

"You don’t need him,” Hux whispered, trembling with a rush of fear and elation, and Ren choked again.

"Hux - ”

“You're _stronger_  - ”

" _Hux_.” Ren hauled himself up and Hux reached into the space between them, got his fist around his own cock, and Ren groaned as if the pleading in his voice had been answered. Hux came first, because Ren wanted him to, Ren didn't shudder and let go until Hux was already shaking beneath him. Hux pulled Ren close while he finished, clutched his shoulders and told him all the awful things again, heard nothing but the ringing in his own ears.

He held Ren there, after, in the liminal space of his arms, his spent body. Shame crept over him with the sensation of his sweat cooling, and the thump of his heart felt miserable and hollow. Ren’s slowed along with it, against Hux’s chest and between his legs, inside him, and when he felt Ren’s breathing change, become even and watchful, he knew it had been too long. When he let go, Ren would go, like he ought to have done while Hux was washing. He would go and he would do as the Supreme Leader bid him, and maybe he would die doing it because those were the lives that they had.

Hux let his grip slacken and Ren lifted himself up on his arms, eased out of Hux without looking at him, head dipped and face hidden behind a curtain of hair. He rolled over and fell heavily onto his back, and neither of them said anything for a long time.

Hux stared at the grey durasteel ceiling. He felt slippery and sore between his legs, tacky with dried sweat everywhere. He could smell them both.

"I should go,” Ren said, eventually.

"Yes,” Hux replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic also known as the forbidden soft, and the whole nut fic. Whole nut is sort of a subset of cannoli kylux, where it's crunchy on the outside, gooey soft in the middle, then SURPRISE BITCH there's a whole hazelnut to break your teeth on. Like them purple bastards in Quality Street.
> 
> For more quality content like this you can find me on [tumblr.](http://irisparry.tumblr.com)


End file.
